Meet you There
by Taye Blanchet
Summary: Ron and Hermione have had a fight. This is about how they make up. Songfic (i think)with meet you there by Busted. Please R


Title: Meet you There

Author: Taye Blanchet

Disclaimer: The song used belongs to Busted and the characters belong (unfortunately) to JK Rowling.

Summary: Right this is something I thought of while listening to "_Meet you there" _by Busted.  It's about a mini argument between Ron and Hermione (who are supposed to be a couple by the way) and how they make up.  I love the words of the song; I think I should have made Ron sing it… but that would be cheating.

Feedback: I'd love to have some feedback!  I don't really think I could get another chapter out of this, but if you let me know what you think, then maybe it could be arranged!

Notes: I've cut on chorus out of the song because it didn't fit with what I wanted to write.

_I'm waiting, for the perfect time to call you back._

_Coz I remember saying, _

_Don't want to know the truth can't handle it;_

_And I tried to just forget you,_

_But I don't know how_

_If only I knew…_

Hermione stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.  She'd had it; no more lies and no more being taken for a fool.  Ron had really done it this time.  When that red mist comes down and you get swept up by anger you don't really remember anything. Hermione vaguely remembered shouting some abuse at Ron, throwing something and then walking away; she also remembered waiting to be called back…

Ron sat there in a numb state.  He hadn't got a clue about what just happened.  Part of him wanted to call Hermione back and apologise but another part of him was scared that if she did come back there might be more than a few chess pieces thrown at his head this time.  All he'd done was imply that he was annoyed by how possessive Hermione was and that she was just a little over the top sometimes.  Why had she blown her top like that?

Despite his better judgment, Ron decided to find Hermione to fix whatever it was he's just broken.

_I'm sorry; if I slagged you down I meant no harm_

_But when I heard the stories I said things I didn't mean_

_I should have stayed calm_

_But sadly, you got angry,_

_And it breaks my heart,_

_You're so mad at me…_

There was a soft knock on the door of Hermione's bedroom.

"It's open." She said in a kind of heavy voice.  She was on her bed reading _"Hogwarts: a History_" for the hundredth time.  She looked up to see Ron watching her cautiously.

"Hi." He said sheepishly, "I just came to apologise… I'm not too sure what happened back there, but I'm sorry"

"Ron, when you say possessive, what do you mean?"

"That you tend to take things a little too far and that you start to try and take control of a lot of things."

"Like what??" Hermione yelled at him obviously getting worked up again.  Ron saw the book lying next to Hermione and dreaded the thought of that being thrown at his head.

"Hermione I don't want to fight with you.  I didn't mean to upset you I hate it when you're angry with me which admittedly in ninety per cent of the time, but I like the other ten more when you like me."

"I don't hate you, you know.  I just don't like it when you call me things like possessive." She whispered while twisting a ringlet around her finger.  "I'm sorry that I threw those chess pieces at your head; I'm also sorry that you feel I argue with you all the time, I really don't mean to, it's just the way I am.  I know I'm a lot of hard work, but you know what they say; you always hurt the ones you love…" she smiled up at Ron who by now had made it across the bedroom, moved the book from next to Hermione and was kneeling attentively next to her on the bed.

"Yeah you do…" he murmured.  They sat there for a while in each others arms just cuddling.

_It's written all over your face_

_Such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now, where do we go?_

_Now the futures not so clear_

_Can't believe we ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care_

_Maybe I could meet you there…_

_Maybe I should meet you there._

__

A/N: so what do you think? It's supposed to be finished, but let's see how many reviews I get!


End file.
